1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to fishing equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to fishing lures which are designed to simulate the movement of live bait.
2. State of the Art
Fishermen have for centuries attempted to design or discover the perfect bait to lure their intended catch to their hook. Fishermen know that fish are instinctively attracted to the movement of live bait. Unfortunately, it is not always possible or convenient for a fisherman to carry or fish with live bait. Further, live bait is more expensive to use, is not always readily available, and is difficult to place on a barbed hook without killing the bait or otherwise greatly reducing its ability or desire to move naturally.
Over the years, fishing equipment manufacturers have made numerous attempts to perfect an artificial fishing lure which simulates characteristics of a variety of types of live bait fish. The lures are generally carved from wood or molded from plastic to closely simulate the look of the particular bait fish. While manufacturers of such lures have succeeded in designing artificial bait with a generally life-like in appearance, they have not been completely successful at designing a lure which simulates the movements of live bait in actual use. One proposed mechanism to simulate a live bait with a hard motion lure is to provide the lure with several discrete body elements which can articulate relative to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 1,402,798 to Ryan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,644 to Andersen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,392 to Dale, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,170 to Cole each disclose lures having articulating body elements. Nevertheless, even such lures fail to move in a realistic manner when pulled through the water. Furthermore, none of the known lures are adapted to simulate an injured bait fish which can be attractive to a game fish, such as bass.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a fishing lure which simulates the appearance of a bait fish.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fishing lure which simulates the movement of a bait fish when pulled through water.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fishing lure which simulates an injured bait fish when in the water but not pulled.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a fishing lure which can be fished in vegetation.
In accord with these objects, which will be discussed in detail below, an articulating fishing lure is provided which includes a plurality of substantially rigid, preferably plastic body sections including a head section, a tail section, and preferably three central body sections therebetween. The head section includes an upper air cavity which causes the lure to remain upright in water and a rear hinge cavity. Each of the three central body sections includes a rear hinge cavity and a front bifurcated hinge portion, and a vertical air chamber therebetween. The tail section includes a fish tail portion and a front bifurcated hinge portion. Each hinge portion is snap fit into the hinge cavity on the adjacent body section to provide a hinge assembly with a pivot axis of each hinge assembly resides inside a respective hinge cavity. According to a preferred aspect of the invention, the hinge assemblies are adapted to permit different degrees of relative movement of selected adjacent body sections to more closely simulate the movement of a live bait fish, and particularly produce fluid tail end movement, as the lure is being pulled through water.
According to a first embodiment of the invention, the head section includes a lower hook linked to a ring at the bottom of the head section. The first embodiment also optionally includes a front bill molded adjacent a mouth location on the head section of the lure. The bill causes the lure to dive in water when tension is provided to fishing line to which the lure is attached; i.e., when the fishing line is pulled or reeled in. The lure may also be provided without the bill to function as a surface lure.
According to a second embodiment of the invention, the head section is provided with a single hook fixedly attached to a lower portion of only one side of the head section. The location of the hook offsets the center of gravity when the lure is not being pulled through the water, and causes the lure to tilt to one side. This positional tilt simulates a dying shad and has been found very attractive to game fish such as bass. When the lure is then pulled, the lure straightens and has a natural live bait motion. A weed guard is provided adjacent the hook and permits the lure to be fished in vegetation.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the provided figures.